Rompez !
by Analiya de Rubis
Summary: Quand Ginny se retrouve seule après une extrêmement courte conversation avec son grand frère, voilà ce que ça donne. /! L'esprit de Ginny semble plutôt rapide. ; !/


**Rompez !**

-_ Rompez_ !

C'est tout ? Rompez, et il me laisse là comme ça ? Comment ose-t-il ? Si je le retrouve, il va voir de quel bois de chauffe une Weasley. J'oubliais, il le sait déjà puisque c'est mon frère. Et puis, rompez, ça veut dire quoi ? Rompez, rompez, rompez, c'est bien facile à dire, mais l'expliquer, ça pas question. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce ça peut signifier ? Moi tout ce que ça me rappelle, c'est une émission moldue que j'ai vu une fois chez Hermione, à la télévision ? C'est ça ? Oui, d'accord je suis sorcière, je ne connais pas l'autre monde. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette émission racontait la vie de soldats et je me souviens simplement du « Rompez ! » après le garde-à-vous – mais je m'améliore dites-donc ! – et ça m'étonnerait que Ronald ait pensé à cela. Bien sûr, vu son niveau intellectuel, je doute qu'il ait réellement pensé à quelque chose de précis, et j'exagère à peine.

Ginevra Weasley, quelle maladroite tu es, tu parles, tu parles mais tu ne te présentes pas – et là j'entends déjà ma mère me le dire si je ne le fais pas tout de suite. Donc, me voici, Ginny Weasley – diminutif du prénom stupide que mes parents m'ont donné – sorcière de premier cycle, élève de cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, née le 11 Août 1981 chez moi, au Terrier. C'est assez complet comme ça ? Ah non, j'oubliais, j'ai six frère : Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George – les jumeaux - et Ronald ma meilleure amie s'appelle Hermione Granger, et mon petit ami, vous le connaissez certainement, c'est le Survivant, L'Élu - Mon Élu - Harry Potter. Et oui, après cinq ans d'amour non partagé, le grand, le beau Harry Potter s'est enfin décidé, et c'est moi qu'il a choisie – heureusement d'ailleurs.

En y repensant, je ressens encore les frissons de notre premier baiser courir le long de mes bras, de mon corps tout entier. Mais avant ce moment de bonheur absolu, je peux vous dire que j'ai ramé et ramé et ramé pour gagner son cœur à l'autre coincé de la vie. Je crois que c'est le moment où vous me demandez pourquoi non ? Tant pis, je continue quand même, ou plutôt je commence, oui, par le début.

J'avais dix ans, la première fois que je l'ai vu. J'accompagnais mes frères sur le quai 9¾ pour leur retour à Poudlard. Étant trop jeune, je devais assister à leur départ, en attendant ma propre entrée l'année d'après. Ce jour-là, je n'ai fait que le croiser, mais bien sûr tout le monde connais Harry Potter et je suis devenue sa première fan.

Un an plus tard, enfin, oh oui, enfin, je pouvais rentrer à Poudlard. Mais avant, il fallait acheter les livres. Comme tous les autres jours, je descendais les escaliers pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Et Là, PAF ! Qui se trouvait dans ma cuisine ? Harry Potter, en personne. Évidemment je remontais en courant, pas question qu'il me voit en pyjama. Je crois que c'est à ce moment que mes sentiments ont commencé à évoluer, malgré mon jeune âge – je n'avais que onze ans.

Cette même année, après avoir été envoyée à Gryffondor, je trouvais un journal, et stupide comme je l'étais, je ne m'en débarrassais pas. Oui, il faut que vous sachiez que trouver un journal intime sorcier, c'est beaucoup moins anodin qu'un journal moldu, tout simplement parce qu'il peut renfermer bien des informations et des sortilèges pas tous très gentils. Et effectivement, je me rendais compte au fil du temps, que ce journal, au-delà du fait qu'il me parlait, me donnait des ordres que j'effectuais, pour me réveiller le lendemain sans aucuns souvenirs, si ce n'est un trou noir dans ma journée. La Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte et les agressions étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Et un jour, je ne me réveillais pas.

Et là commence la partie dont je ne me souviens pas, puisque c'est Harry, Hermione et Ron qui me l'ont racontée. Pour faire court, mon cher et tendre, qui ne l'était pas à l'époque, et mon frère avait découvert l'emplacement exacte de la Chambre, et étaient venu à ma rescousse. Seul Harry était présent lorsque je me suis réveillée, dans une pièce froide et gigantesque. Il semblait blessé et puis Fumseck, le phénix bien sûr, avait pleuré sur son bras. Rapidement remis sur pied, Harry m'avait entrainé à sa suite, retrouvant Ron, et l'oiseau magique nous avait remonté à la seule force de ses ailes. Ainsi se terminait ma première année, et mon admiration pour Harry ne faisait que grandir.

Ma deuxième année n'est pas très intéressante, rien de spécial ne s'est produit, mis à part la fuite du criminel le plus recherché du monde sorcier, parrain d'Harry Potter, Sirius Black. Lequel a été aidé par son filleul et Hermione à s'enfuir une nouvelle fois.

Quant à ma troisième année, celle de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, qui étaient Quatre en l'occurrence, je crois, que j'étais continuellement inquiète et complétement paniquée à chaque épreuve. Lorsque, fatalement, Vous-Savez-Qui – non je ne le dirais pas – est revenu à la vie et que, cette fois encore, Harry est rentré vivant, j'ai éclaté en sanglots dans les bras d'Hermione. Elle a tout de suite compris, puisque elle nourrissait la même inquiétude pour Ron, même si elle ne me l'avait pas avoué.

Là arrive ma quatrième année, la pire d'entre toutes, celle où Harry m'a ignorée et déçue en même temps. Je commençais effectivement à me rendre compte que personne ne le remplacerait dans mon cœur, qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre à part lui. Mais bien sûr, il y avait cette Serdaigle, Cho Chang, ancienne petite amie de Cédric Diggory – paix à son âme – et sixième année. Et évidemment, Harry était sensible aux charmes de cette fontaine ambulante. Bon, j'avoue je suis sortie avec d'autres garçons, comme Antony Goldenstein, mais c'était dans le seul but d'oublier un peu l'amour non partagé que je portais au meilleur ami de mon frère. D'ailleurs, il me semble que Ron n'aimait pas vraiment le fait que j'ai un copain, mais c'est une autre histoire. Pour en revenir au fait, Harry et Cho sont donc sortis ensemble, mais apparemment ça n'a pas duré. Sûrement que c'était trop d'émotion pour la pauvre Serdaigle et qu'elle a fini par noyé Harry, qui sait.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'arrive à ma partie préférée, ma cinquième année, qui en soi, n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt, si ce n'est que les professeurs s'acharnent à vous faire travailler quatre fois plus que les autres années, en raison des BUSEs (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire), que je passerai dans quelques semaines. Évidemment, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à consacré aux autres et aux loisirs. J'ai cependant trouvé le moyen de sortir avec un des camarades de chambre d'Harry, Dean Thomas. Je précise que je n'étais pas amoureuse, contrairement à lui, le pauvre.

J'ai fini par remarquer, aidée d'Hermione, qu'à chaque fois qu'Harry me voyait accompagné de mon petit ami, il faisait une tête très bizarre, comme s'il ça ne lui plaisait pas. Oh, bien sûr, ça ne me plaisait pas non plus de devoir supporter Dean toute la journée, surtout qu'il commençait sérieusement à devenir lourd, mais le simple fait de savoir que ça déplaisait à Harry, rendait la tâche moins pénible.

Il s'avéra que j'avais eu raison de m'acharner. Quelques semaines plus tard, en effet, le soir du dernier match de Quidditch, celui qui déciderait du gagnant de la Coupe, Harry avait une retenue, me nommant ainsi capitaine et sa remplaçante au poste d'attrapeuse. Heureusement pour moi nous avons réussi à gagner avec un score assez élevé pour rapporter le trophée chez les Gryffondors. Puis, la fête habituelle a commencée, agrémentée cette fois de litres de Bièraubeurre et des tonnes de bonbons. Quelle soirée magnifique. Seulement, ce n'est pas là le meilleur évènement de la soirée.

Vers vingt-trois heures, le capitaine des lions fait son entrée. Silence. Grand silence. Puis une grande acclamation et une petite rousse qui court dans sa direction, moi évidemment. Il m'accueille dans ses bras et d'un baiser cèle mon destin au sien. Mon dieu, quelles sensations j'ai ressenties à ce moment. Amour, espoir, bonheur, puis peur que cela ne soit qu'un rêve, puis à nouveau cette joie plus forte que tout d'être délicieusement enfermée dans les bras de celui que j'ai toujours aimé. Finalement, il rompt notre baiser et, au lieu de me regarder, cherche des yeux je ne sais qui, comme s'il voulait avoir un accord. Mais peut m'importe puisque il fait signe à tout le monde de continuer a fêté notre victoire, qui est double pour moi.

Noyée dans deux émeraudes, je ne faisais plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. J'Appris plus tard que toutes les filles, mis à part Hermione et les joueuses de quidditch, auraient voulu m'arracher la tête. Et bien, qu'elles viennent. Je n'attends que ça. Puis, Harry m'avoua aussi que ce qu'il cherchait ce soir-là dans la salle commune, c'était son frère, pour avoir la certitude qu'il était d'accord. Quelle idée ! Ron n'a rien à voir avec ma vie privée. Oui, bon c'est aussi le meilleur ami de mon copain mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il s'en mêle à tout bout de champ.

Tout cela pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui, le mot énigmatique lancé par mon frère. Mais j'y pense, si justement Ron ne voulait pas de ma relation avec Harry ? Est-ce possible ? Serait-il aussi égoïste ? Voudrait-il garder son meilleur ami au détriment de sa petite sœur ? Non, ce n'est pas le style de Ronald. Il peut parfois être un crétin de première classe, mais à ce point-là, et surtout sur ce sujet, cela m'étonnerait de lui.

Et puis, Harry n'est pas sa propriété ! Il est libre (enfin maintenant il est à moi, mais bon), libre de faire ce qu'il lui semble bon. Mais alors pourquoi a-t-il besoin de l'avis de son meilleur ami ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas sûr de ses sentiments et que Ron, du moins sur ce terrain-là n'est pas confiance en Harry ?

Bon, je m'emmêle les baguettes, je préfère en rester là. De plus, il est tard et demain commence mes examens. J'aurai tout le temps d'y repenser après non ? Sur ce, mon cher esprit, je te souhaite un bon repos. Et ne laisses pas mes pensées du jour influer sur mes rêves. Je compte sur toi.

Sur ces mots, Ginevra Weasley revêtit son pyjama et, après avoir refermé les rideaux de son lit, s'endormit profondément avec ce mot, qui restait mystérieux, en tête : « Rompez ! ».


End file.
